


【GGAD】隐秘玫瑰3

by dahliax



Series: 【GGAD】隐秘玫瑰 [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 08:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18220472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahliax/pseuds/dahliax
Summary: 架空向AU，双王子梗，战败质子梗。这一章回到GG的封地了。





	【GGAD】隐秘玫瑰3

      春末夏初的清晨，湿润但稍显冷冽的空气萦绕四周。高大的冷杉、挺拔的栎树成片矗立着，变幻莫测的光线与叶片交织起舞，光与影的魔法如梦似幻，脚步声急促的金发少年却无心观赏。尽管那缕照射在他年轻的脸庞上的光线，为那犀利 、冷峻的五官镀上了一层淡淡的金黄色柔光，却掩盖不了他眉宇间与眼神里的怒意与焦躁。黑色的皮靴毫不留情地将地上的杂草踩扁，然后踏过去，越过一片茂密的小树林，泥地上的脚印变得凌乱无序起来。一条溪流横亘在前方，脚印显示出的痕迹是涉水渡河，而对面是一片极易迷路的原始森林。盖勒特毫不迟疑地淌水过河，就如年幼时期一样的无畏无惧，河水如他所料般只没过小腿肚，身手敏捷的少年很快抵达了对岸。他的目光没有漏过任何一处，河畔、树下、草丛里，可还是没有看到阿不思的身影。盖勒特不是一个会轻易放弃的人，他有着缜密的思维和坚定的心志，没有什么可以动摇他寻找到阿不思的决心。

      盖勒特在发现一颗杉树下靠着的红发少年后，忍不住冲上前去。阿不思的表情看起来有点疲累，面颊不知道因为什么原因而微微泛红，在看见盖勒特的时候，从嘴角勉强挤出一个微笑来，右手却维持着按着右脚脚踝的姿势，看起来像是流血了。盖勒特像是在隐忍着陡然攀升的怒火似的，强迫自己放慢了手部的动作，将阿不思的右手轻轻掰开，然后尽量冷静地发问：“你昨晚遇到狼了吗？”阿不思点点头，补充道：“是一匹落单的老狼，老的快死了，要不然你也看不到活着的我了。”盖勒特的表情变得更加阴沉了，声音也愈发冷淡：“我真该佩服你在异国的森林里的逃跑行为，勇气可嘉。你居然丝毫没有考虑过后果！我如果没有发现你的话，你是准备在这颗树下等死吗？”盖勒特最后那句反诘里的滔天怒气已然掩盖不住，阿不思并不愿意为自己的行为辩解，因为他觉得只是顺从了自己的内心罢了，但是他天性里的细腻敏感，让他感受到了眼前这个金发少年压抑在表面怒意下的担忧和焦躁，他微微眯起眼睛，顺从地让盖勒特搀扶起自己，两人循着原路返回。涉水渡河的时候，盖勒特意识到这样搀扶的姿势根本行不通，于是毫不犹豫地就将阿不思背起来，让他搂住自己的脖子，红褐色的卷发擦着脸颊，阿不思在耳边吐息温热：“又救了我，谢谢你。”盖勒特将阿不思扶上马之后，决定还是要商量下两个人目前这种不容乐观的处境该如何应对，确切的说并不是商量，因为他早已做了决定。“本来我打算送你去我的姑婆巴沙特夫人那里，她是位和蔼可亲的长辈，一定乐意收留你，可那还需要两三天的路程。鉴于你的‘勇敢’行为所造成的后果，让我们没法耽搁这么久了。现在只能去我的封地，大概今晚就可以到了。”阿不思轻轻地点了点头，现在他觉得浑身酸疼，除了一张绵软的大床，他什么也不想要。

      抵达纽蒙迦德堡的时候，天色已经完全暗了下来。守门的年轻士兵在认出来人是自家殿下之后，从开始的骂骂咧咧到吓得立马滚下来去开门。盖勒特没空去理会这种精湛的变脸绝技，睨视着比他还高出半个头的士兵的眼睛，冷冷地低声说道：“你是想喊醒所有的人，好让他们都知道？（注1）去请希尔德夫人来！不要让其他人看到你！”士兵大气不敢出，却忍不住偷偷用余光瞥了一眼盖勒特怀里揽着的人，用黑色斗篷遮地严严实实，看不清楚面貌，几缕卷曲的红色发丝露了出来，引人遐想。年轻的士兵边跑边在心里嘀咕着‘天呐，殿下竟然给自己找了个红发的美人。’

      希尔德夫人闻讯赶到那间被称作“阿格斯顿”（注2）的房间的时候，才知道盖勒特带回来一位受了伤的红发少年，并且伤口感染了，炎症引发了高热。“可怜的孩子，我去弄些盐水来给他清理伤口，然后再煮些草药来。”希尔德夫人年轻时候是侍奉盖勒特母亲的侍女官，在她去世之后，仍然尽心尽力地照顾着盖勒特，不仅略通医术，并且对她的小殿下而言绝对忠诚可靠。希尔德夫人很快将阿不思地伤口清理完毕，并且将熬制的草药喂服其喝下。她用因为岁月积淀而沉静无比的目光看了一眼盖勒特，明白她的小殿下今晚是不会离开这个房间的，她尽可能用平稳的语气告知着：“能熬过今晚并退烧的话，应该就没有问题了。”盖勒特眼皮抬都没有抬一下，向希尔德夫人致谢道：“辛苦了，奥斯特拉（注3），你先回去休息吧。”希尔德夫人向盖勒特行礼后，退出房间，将房门轻轻合上，最后留在她视线里的是，盖勒特专注地望着床榻上的红发少年，似是想伸出手去触碰他的脸颊，但又不知为什么收回了手。希尔德轻轻地叹了一口气，心里隐隐地觉得不安，却最终还是选择沉默地离开。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 注1:这句话是因为私设有了封地的王子是不能擅自离开的，除非奉召出城，而盖勒特违反了，当然全是为了阿不思。  
> 注2:词源来自德语“Augenstern”的音译，意思是“眼中的星辰”，本人德语盲，纯粹觉得意思很浪漫。  
> 注3:奥斯特拉·希尔德的名字灵感来自布伦·希尔德，这是一位北欧神话的女武神，因为她的称号是“奥丁的侍女”，名字胡乱取的，希望北欧史大神们轻饶，捂脸。


End file.
